


Wait, WHO is the father?!

by JaneFerguson22



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Governor Vera, Prisoner Joan, Prompt Based, Smut, re-write of Season 4 episode 10, slight non-con ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneFerguson22/pseuds/JaneFerguson22
Summary: What if Jake is NOT the father of Vera's baby..... If not though, then who is the baby's daddy? And why is Joan somewhat smirking?Prompt given fanfic which, originally, began as purely a one-shot but has grown into a six chapter story.





	1. There must be a way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so this came from a photo meme that somebody posted on April 12th in a group that I am a part of on Facebook (you guys know you are and I adore you!), and part of it involves a bit of a twist on the canon of what happens in Season 6 (along with a less than subtle twist of a scene in Season 4) and this idea came to occur in my brain since April 14th. So here it is! Obviously, this will be AU, possibly even hinting on the realistic but… If there was a way for something like this to occur, Joan would find a way without a doubt!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. There is a bit of the script for Season 4 Episode 10 in here so the writers definitely own that, I’m just borrowing it momentarily.

A few weeks ago, Bea Smith had been alive albeit just about after the attempt that ~~Joan~~ _Ferguson_ had made on her life.  
A few weeks ago, she and Jake had been enjoying the beginnings of a romance despite their work lives. _Or what she thought was a romance_.  
A few weeks ago, an odd stalemate occurred between Smith and Proctor with whatever happened on the kitchens which no one admitted to. _Despite her having a **damn** good idea of just how ~~Joan~~ **Ferguson** got her burns.  
_A few weeks ago, she **wasn’t** pregnant and needing to hide the fact that she was from officers and prisoners alike, especially not a certain prisoner and officer. _A difficult matter given she had to dart to the nearest toilet every other minute it seemed._

Such were Vera Bennett’s thoughts as she coughed after **another** dry heave. Head weakly lifting itself from the basin to flush away whatever was there before she raised herself to sit on the lid once it was lowered. Her slightly frazzled head in her hands as she sniffed. Only a few days ago was she in this exact same position, the only difference was a small stick was poised in her hands and the two lines stared back at her. Two lines which normally would fill a woman with joy but, for Vera, filled her with fear and uncertainty. Such things still haven’t left her in the past few days as she used some tissue to wipe away what was on her lips and binning it before she grabbed a fresh one for her nose and eyes.  
She thought she had passed her chance, not that she would have thought that she would have taken it with the poison her mother filled within her mind, never mind how she was now **tainted** by Hepatitis C. What child would even want her as a mother anyway? She didn’t have any good experiences as a daughter so how could she possibly give a child good experiences when she has no frame of reference.  
When she found out she was pregnant though, she momentarily thought about aborting it, what with such lines of thinking as she did. But then something about that thought also revolted her and she felt ashamed by even thinking of such, so she never carried it out. But _why_?

Now she was sat there, pondering that very thought: why was she repulsed by the idea? Especially when it could only have been Jake’s? _Could it?_ An annoying voice asked her and she groaned as she heard it, her head back in her hands. It had to be Jake’s, after all, they did sleep together and Vera didn’t remember them using protection. Well, she knew she didn’t ask about it as she stood up to lean against the sink to breathe, grateful that her nausea seemed to have passed for now as she brushed back some of her hair.

_But you’re not even sure if it is Jake’s… It doesn’t feel right when you think it…_

Vera growled when she heard that voice once more, slamming her hand down against the counter and shook her head. “For fuck’s sake!” came the outburst from her lips as she let out a breath of air between her teeth, _‘Fine, if it makes that voice stop being annoying, I’ll find a way.’_ She thought to herself as she walked out of her private bathroom and walked back to her desk to try to get back to work. Lately, if she was honest, Jake had been acting strangely, and Joan looked at her rather oddly lately… Like she was waiting for something….

 

There had to be a way to know for sure without it being **too** obvious for Jake to find out what she was up to…. Especially with some of his suspicious behaviour lately.

There **had** to be a way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: This story is being a LOT of fun to write, believe me, the amount of giggles I stifle whilst trying to work this is unreal! Please leave kudos and comments if you like it as much as I have written it.
> 
> A/N 4: Here is a link to show what prompt I was given in order to write this, if only to help explain what it occurring beyond the madness that is my brain. https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/354588170660820350/


	2. A solution with peculiar results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Again, this chapter has not been Beta'd so, if there any mistakes, then I do apologise. But I was just so excited to get this up so you could all read it! Especially as I am doing this just before the first EVER Wentworth Con so I am all shaking with excitement!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. I’m just borrowing them and part of the situations momentarily for my own entertainment and indeed to satisfy fans.

Thankfully, she was able to fit in a fair bit of researching both whenever she could at work and what peaceful free time she had at home, laptop on her lap (though minus a wine glass despite her wishing she could have one) whilst a notepad and pen rested at her side. One thing that she had been _blessed_ with was being thorough with her work, that including researching whatever it was she needed. And soon enough, she soon had her answers.

 

**_Non-Invasive DNA Prenatal Paternity test_ **

 

Mind that required a little more looking into. Finding a reliable facility and doctor who could perform the test. Never mind that was going to require a slight dip into her finances but, if that meant silencing the voice in her head then so be it. Frankly, it was rather getting on her nerves with the constant mutterings it had about the baby.

Sorting out an appointment had been relatively easy enough as she called the hospital involved with the doctor, giving her details and sorting out a date and time. Again, easy enough.  
Getting there on the day and then waiting to hear the details of what was needed was another thing entirely as she fidgeted with her hands, trying to remember to breathe as Bridget advised often enough. This was honestly **such** a stupid idea! Why on earth did she agree to the voice in her head?!  
As it was, the doctor soon called her and she was able to make herself think like she was at work. Other than the fact that she had her blood drawn and that she had to, somehow, get a cheek swab from the baby’s potential father. That was something she did not expect as what would be needed as DNA from the other parent so she would have to get creative in order to get that.  
As luck would somehow have it, Jake had been rubbing his jaw one day so Vera took a look for him and, using the basis of looking inside to check for any blood in case there was a cut, she managed to get the swab she needed and quickly hid the evidence before Jake saw it (though it was a rather close call but, for once, Linda’s usually ill-timed arrivals was actually **very** well timed indeed!)

 

So his sample was sent off, labelled and everything, and soon enough a call back was given to help explain the results as they seemed rather _peculiar_ according to the Doctor. That was enough to make Vera worried as she took the trip to the hospital at her quickest convenience and was brought in to speak with the specialist quite swiftly.  
“Hello Miss Bennett, thank you for coming in so quickly.” Dr Randolph greeted as he waved the petite woman to a seat, Vera sighed heavily as she got up and walked with him to his office.  “Your call sounded rather urgent Dr Randolph, something about the test results seeming a bit peculiar?” she questioned as she took the offered seat and the doctor sighed as he sat forward, “The sample you sent… Are you completely convinced that the sample came from the potential father?” he asked and Vera’s brows furrowed. “Well, yes! I managed to collect the sample myself… Why do you ask?” came her response as her spine straightened a little and Dr Randolph held up his hands, “Merely an enquiry, Miss Bennett, and here is the reason why….” He stated as he handed her a folder which Vera quickly took into her hands and opened it up, trying to look through the medical terminology. The only thing it did was increase the tension in her head as she tried to understand what it was telling her. The Governor sighed heavily as she lifted her head to look up at the Doctor, “I’m sorry, I… I’m not understanding any of this.” She admitted and Doctor Randolph nodded in understanding, “Simply put, Miss Bennett. The sample that you provided does not make enough of a match to prove that the man who the sample came from is the father of your child.”

Silence hung in the room for a while, Vera barely remembering to breathe before she pushed out one word from her lips.

“ ** _What?!”_**

She shook her head before she settled her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, not believing what she was hearing. “But… That can’t be… I mean… I didn’t… He must…” she stammered, not really making any sense as she shut her eyes to dull the throbbing in her head and to think. _‘If Jake’s not the father, then how on earth am I fucking pregnant?! When on earth could it possibly have…’_ she thought to herself as she breathed deeply through her nose as Bridget taught her as a means to help with her nerves.  
Trying to recall just when it could have happened…. Who on earth could it have possibly been…

_‘Wait….. The boiler room…..’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you all enjoyed that little bit and it wasn't too long to read. Obviously, some bits will be left somewhat vague in terms of how this has occurred and such. But I do hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave kudos and comments if you like it as much as I have written it.


	3. A flashback to heated moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Again, this chapter has not been Beta'd so, if there any mistakes, then I do apologise. But I was just so excited to get this up so you could all read it! Especially as I am doing this just before the first EVER Wentworth Con so I am all shaking with excitement!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. Here is where there is a bit of the script for Season 4 Episode 10 so the writers definitely own that, I’m just borrowing it momentarily and twisting it for my own purposes!

_“Sierra 2, this is Sierra 5.”_

_That’s the call that pulls her once more from her desk where she should be working to get her prison under control and yet she can’t help but follow his words. Obviously, it has something to do with the plumber what with his confirming where he was as she strode through the prison, pressing her card against the lock and hearing the beep to confirm it had unlocked before pulling it open and stepping inside. Once again, greeted by the rather unflattering yellow lighting as she stepped in. Only to see Jake leaning against the stair bannisters again with a strange smirk on his face. But no plumber…._

_Looking around whilst taking a couple of steps forward, Vera couldn’t help but ask, “Where’s the plumber?” If the plumber wasn’t around, then why did Jake call her here? She had to wonder about that as she looked up, only to see Jake step towards her and gently take her hand into his, “I’ve got a surprise for you.” Were his rather charmingly said words as he smiled at her, his larger hand curling around hers before he turned and walked towards the pipework. Her petite self being dragged along behind him as she turned to try and walk away, to retreat back to her office. “Uh yeah. I don’t really have time for surprises.” Her words fell on deaf ears though as she trotted along behind him, “Where are we going?!” she questioned before she noticed the pipework as he slowed down, still tugging her with him. “What are you doing?” she further questioned but with a bit of laughter in her voice, a giddy smile on her lips as he turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Turn around.”_

_Those two words surprised her despite her body doing as it was told, “Excuse me?!” she asked incredulously. Trying to look at him before looking amidst the pipes in confusion to figure out what was going on as his hands brought her daintier hands up. One to rest atop one pipe and the other to grip a vertical pipe going to the ceiling, “Wha….”_

_Her protests though were soon silenced as his lips started to kiss her neck and her smile grew. “Oh.” Was the only word she could get out in response as she shut her eyes a moment to enjoy the moment, opening them again whilst twisting her head automatically to open her neck to him. His left hand coming up to cup the left side of her neck as he continued kissing, “Ummmm….” She started to try to say something, knowing they **really** shouldn’t do this at work and yet, she was revelling in the fact that she, Vera Bennett, was getting this kind of attention as his kisses turned into gentle sucks of her skin. Creating a pool of warmth between her thighs as she beamed and his hand gently wrapped around her neck to suck at her skin better, “Oohhh…” she sighed as she tilted her head. That is until reason kicked in and remembering just **where** they were with just how easily they could be caught as she held up a finger. “Ja-Jake hang, hang on. I uhh…” Vera began but Jake interrupted her with his own finger rising up to shush her. “Just… Just go with this.” He stated softly as he gazed at her with those damnably gorgeous blue eyes of his.  
_ _A barely audible “Alright.” leaves her lips as she places her hand back onto the relative pipes, taking a chance by trying to turn and face him, only for his larger hands to turn her back by the hips. “Ah-ah-ah-ah…” Jake interrupts as her body is turned back and she complies, looking a little worried whilst coupled with sounds of surprise and confusion, “Oh, oh, ooh.” Her hands are returned back onto the pipes as she feels his lips by her left ear, a grin at her lips from this even happening, “Just do as you’re told, Governor.” Came his playful chiding as he started kissing her neck again. His left hand wrapped around her waist though he brought up something from his belt to her eye-line, making her look at it before realising it was a bandage which he let unroll itself and she silently gasped whilst breathing out, “What?” she grinned in bemusement. Jake smiling against her neck as he took the bandage in both hands, brought it up to cover her eyes and then tied it off at the back of her head. “She doesn’t have a clue about you…” he breathed out as he checked her hands were in place before they glided down to her narrow hips, only to circle around to the V of her hips and pull down her zipper. A shudder running through her body in anticipation as her breathing grew more shallow as she felt the heat bloom, despite the slight chill starting to seep through her shirt and panties from the air that circulated around them. “You’re not vanilla at all, Vera.” Jake breathed out against her skin as he sucked at her neck, his hand about to slip between fabric and skin when something seemed to catch his attention and he pulled away. Vera biting her lower lip to not whimper as she felt him move off of her, “Ja… Jake?” she questioned when she couldn’t hear or feel him…_

_Just when she was about to bring her hands down to zip herself back up, rip off the bandage and see what was going on, lips returned to her neck. Sucking once again at her skin but this time seemed more incessant, more determined to leave a mark on her skin as Vera felt her panties being pulled away from her skin and a hand snake down, “Ja… Jake, I…” she started to protest before a thumb rubbed over her clit, a shiver running over her spine as her breathing grew heavier, a grunt leaving her throat at such intimate contact. “Uh….” Her knees near buckled at the touch but the circling continued, caressing around her pearl before sometimes smoothing over it with a very light touch. “Such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” came the soft purr at her ear, Vera’s hips twitching at the teasing touch whilst trying to roll them to get a direct touch whilst she felt lips nibble at her earlobe and her knees almost buckled as she felt a couple of fingers caress her slit. “What do you want me to call you?” the voice asked as it continued to hold her up with their left arm. Just as well really given how she almost fell when those fingers started to spread the moisture between her legs over her lips and slightly dipping into the source of the spring, a soft whimper leaving her lips. Why was she **so** wet?_

_She shivered as two fingers spread out her lips and gently massaged them before she suddenly felt two of them swiftly, and rather easily, enter her and rub at her walls. “Oh fuck!” she exclaimed, her muscles tightening around the two fingers as her knees buckled a little and the fingers pushed further into her, her breath catching at that and she bit her lower lip to stop further noises escaping her. “Come on, you can make some noise.” The voice coaxed as they shifted themselves for a more comfortable angle, Vera having to slightly shift how she held the pipes to get a better grip and wake up her muscles. Her hips started to roll against their hand as her head somewhat fell back at the sensations that flooded through her, her legs protesting at the caressing and thrusting at her sex and needing to stay upright. The rest of her though just basked in what was happening, letting go of everything as her chest heaved for air and the rolls of her hips lost their fluidity in the desperate seeking of completion. Of having that finale as she let out soft pants from her bucking hips adding friction from fingers and thumb teasing her, working her into a frenzy. “Good girl, Vera, you **know** you want this….” Came the soft crooning in her ear as she leaned back a little for extra support, to help her thrust her hips against that hand. For some reason, they were angled so she could only feel their shoulders, but she didn’t care! God, her skin felt on fire, so tight! She needed, **craved** , that release desperately! Her hands gripping their respective pipes as if her life depended on it. It practically did as her feet rose to her toes, heels off of the ground as her hips lost their rhythm to frantically pulse against the fingers that thrusted inside her and the thumb that rolled over her clit whilst lips nuzzled between her neck and her collar to nibble at the base of her neck. She couldn’t stop it as her lips opened and a squeal left her throat unbidden and yet not held back, “Oh!” her body gave in as her walls tightened around those long fingers in tight spasms and soaked them in her juices, her mind going completely blank as pleasure flooded her whole system, her own name forgotten for those bliss filled moments. ”Oh!” the whimper came unexpectedly as Vera felt those fingers continue to stroke her walls, even despite her coming apart as her lungs fought for air. A sheen of sweat coating her forehead and the veins on her hands prominent from the straining of having to hold herself up as her mind slowly returned to her, lips still sucking on the skin that was nibbled on previously._

_The thrusts though slowed and arms slowly helped her feet to be fully connected with the ground again as she was eased from her blissful high as butterfly kisses were placed on her skin. “Oh my Vera… You are certainly no **T** vanilla….” Soft whispers pressed against her skin _ _at the same time as soft lips and a tongue smoothed over her skin, “For such a little mouse, you have quite the inner animal **hungry** inside you…” those words caressed her ear as the petite woman shivered automatically in response, ready to roll her hips for more….  
_ _But it didn’t. Once she seemed secure, the strong shoulders, the firm arms and **that** talented hand slipped away, leaving Vera a shaking mess until Jake pulled away the bandage around her eyes with a smirk. “No time for surprises, huh?” he questioned as he quickly kissed her cheek whilst helping to sort out her pants and rub her hands from their strain._

_Duty once more compelling them out of the door and the Governor was back in her strut._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you all enjoyed that little bit and it wasn't too long to read. Obviously, some bits will be left somewhat vague in terms of just what is going on. Can you figure it all out though? But I do hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave kudos and comments if you like it as much as I have written it.


	4. A truth impossible… Isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 1: Again, this chapter has not been Beta'd so, if there any mistakes, then I do apologise. But I was just so excited to get this up so you could all read it! Especially as I am doing this just before the first EVER Wentworth Con, along with meeting Pamela herself, so I am all shaking with excitement!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. I’m just borrowing them and part of the situations momentarily for my own entertainment and indeed to satisfy fans.

_‘Mouse? Jake never called me Mouse though…. What…’_

_‘Wait……. What the **fuck?!** No way!’_

Opening her eyes sharply as that thought crossed her mind, Vera’s head started to spin as she gasped for some air, bile building at the back of her throat. “Oh God….” She groaned, having come to know **very well** just what that meant. Thankfully, Doctor Randolph had anticipated her needs at that moment so presented her with a receptacle as her head ducked down into it.  
Breathing deeply once her head came back out after losing what little food she managed to get into herself that day, Vera accepted the glass of water that Dr Randolph held out for her with a grateful nod, “Rinse and spit first, just to get rid of the taste, Miss Bennett.” He advised and the Governor nodded as she spat out the water into the used receptacle. “I’m ummmm….. Sorry about uhhh… About making a mess there…” she apologised sheepishly as she took a couple of swallows of water, but Dr Randolph simply smiled at her. “It is no trouble, Miss Bennett. It is understandable with your predicament, though, forgive me for asking, but what thought prompted such a violent start?” he asked, bringing the receptacle away from the two of them a little as Vera sat back, one hand cradling her head whilst the other held the glass of water. Finger and thumb rubbing her temples, the Governor took a short breath as she looked at him. “Just a… A flashback…” she replied as she briefly shut her eyes. Such a thing was quite true at that moment as she gave herself a little time in order to get her stomach to calm down. And perhaps try to see if what she thought was possibly what had happened, could possibly even happen.

Opening her eyes after a few moments, Vera slowly sat herself up again and looked at the Doctor, “Doctor, as strange as this must sound, so please…” her hand moved from her head to motion to him. “Please, just humour me….” She paused to collect her thoughts as her tongue lightly ran over her lips to wet them before Vera decided to dive in. “Is there _any_ conceivable way that… That a woman could get another woman pregnant?” she asked before the Governor took to watching the Doctor process what she asked and then roll that thought around his mind to think. A hum filtered through the otherwise silent room as Dr Randolph thought carefully before he spoke. “In terms of not using IVF first and not using a sperm donor? Not as far as I am aware without using some kind of genetic material manipulation, which is extremely expensive.” was his response as he looked at her with an open and honest expression. Such was not completely the answer that Vera had wanted as she buried her head in her free hand as she gently shook her fair head, her palm rubbing the beginnings of headache away from her mind. “But that is the _only_ thing that could make sense for **her** to somehow do this! For _her_ to pay someone to do… Some kind of…. Alteration in order for this impossibility to become possible!” she exclaimed as she lifted her head once more, her voice pleading with him to see some understanding of what she was trying to tell him that could only be the truth in how this was even remotely possible.  
Doctor Randolph sighed softly as he considered her words, humming a little as he sat forward to gaze at Miss Bennett. “Miss Bennett…. How can you know for certain that it was a woman who got this done? I am assuming that you have a specific woman in mind with your assumptions…..” he stated as Vera breathed deeply, “Oh believe me, if you _knew_ this particular woman, you would **absolutely** know she would find a way to do something like this!” she stated passionately as the Governor slightly shook her head as she spoke, “She has a way of getting **exactly** what she wants, whether through manipulating, through using her financial means or simply just the power of suggestion.” She finished with as she stood up, “Thank you for your help, Doctor. I think I have the answers that I need…. Or at least some of them.” She corrected herself at the end as she shook the Doctor’s hand once she placed the glass on the side. She bent down a little to pick up her bag before Vera turned to walk out of the office, if only so that the smell of her vomit didn’t cause a relapse of the same.

 

Once outside, the Governor took a deep inhale of air whilst her eyes were shut from the world, trying to bring order to her thoughts and feelings. On her exhale, ocean blue eyes revealed themselves once more to the world and she sighed as she walked back to her car for the drive home. Now that she had a better idea of just how on earth her predicament came to be, now came the _truly_ difficult part….

Getting the full truth….. And why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: Hopefully you all enjoyed that little bit and it wasn't too long to read. Obviously, some bits will be left somewhat vague in terms of how this could possibly even occur. But I do hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave kudos and comments if you like it as much as I have written it.


	5. A confrontation… Or a submission of truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding out, or at least figuring out, part of the truth about her surprise pregnancy, Vera now has to find a way to get Joan to confess.
> 
> The true question is.... Would she actually tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took a while to update, but having travelled to New Jersey from Wentworth Con, I then suffered a bit of PCD which killed my muse a little (never mind jetlag and work killing me). But hopefully, this chapter pleases a lot of you. If you do continue to like it, please leave kudos and also leave your comments below!
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. There is a bit of the script for Season 4 Episode 10 in here so the writers definitely own that, I’m just borrowing it momentarily.

When she got into work that morning, her mind was made up. Coincidentally, Joan needed to have her hand checked out so she would be in Medical for at least 30 minutes. If not longer depending on if Radcliffe was actually able to do her job _properly_. Either way, that would be her time with Joan without the other prisoners around. Or really the officers as Vera’s heels clicked as she walked quickly down the corridors, to say that the petite Governor had a determined look on her face was _quite_ the understatement as officers parted the way for her to pass through and doors opened on her approach. Whatever it was that had her with this kind of scowl on her features **clearly** was a sign that something wasn’t right as she snapped at a couple of prisoners for mucking around and even gave a clip “Fuck you.” to Jake as she moved swiftly past him when he tried to greet her.

Entering into the Medical wing of the prison, the Governor strode up to Linda and told her to go before she stepped into the medical room she was on guard for. And there was Joan, sat there as serenely as you please with the regality of a monarch, reading her book as she waited for Radcliffe to get on with the necessary task. Feeling like she was being watched, she lifted her head and looked straight up at Vera, seeing the sheer anger roll off of her little body which made a smirk appear on her saccharine lips as she lowered her book to her lap. The Governor then looked at Nurse Radcliffe as she turned to address her when she realised where Ferguson’s eyes were looking, the nurse’s smile disappearing as she saw the Governor’s very serious expression. “Leave us. Now.” Came the Governor’s very clipped words and Radcliffe stammered, “But I need to…”  
“ **Now**!” Vera repeated in a growl, not being in the mood to be messed around with as the blonde nurse walked out of the room quickly. In Joan’s mind, the growl sounded more akin to that of a lion cub trying to imitate a lion or a lioness as the case was as she gave Vera more of her attention. Her former protégé turning and shutting the door behind Radcliffe and bringing the blinds down roughly before she turned back, and that was when the older woman decided to speak. “Now what on earth gives me this pleasure of _your_ company today, Vera?” came the tenor purr from those lips that Vera knew equally spouted poison as well as wine as the younger woman shook her head in sheer disbelief.  
_‘She just **knows** why I am here… And yet she has the sheer gall to bait me into telling her… Just to have her moment of sheer pride at herself for accomplishing this… This **impossible** thing.’ _Vera thought to herself as she mentally prepared herself. All the pep talk she gave herself and the speech she had prepared in her mind completely vanished as soon as she laid eyes on the woman she once looked up to in reverence. Joan once having seemed the absolute epitome of what Vera wanted to be, back when she was a naïve girl in a grown woman’s body. Oh, how it has all changed, and yet not at all at the same time.

“How the **fuck** did you make this happen?!” she demanded as she glared at her, Joan’s brow rising at the cursing whilst a low rumble of a hum left her throat as she marked her place in her book. “Hello to you too, _Governor_.” She replied coolly as she set her book down against the side before returning her gaze to her rather agitated little mouse. “I’m afraid I don’t know what it is you are referring to, please clarify.” Came the soft crooning of her contralto voice as her right hand returned to her lap. “You know **exactly** what I’m referring to, I **know** that you have been watching me as if expecting something to happen. Well, it has. Now how the hell did you manage to get this….” Vera motioned to her waist then as there was **no way** she could say the words with the other officers around and within ear-shot. Never mind the prisoners! That would really just make her day what with them no doubt cracking jokes about _Vinegar Tits_ being knocked up. Such was how she had a feeling Jenkins would describe it, of that she had no doubt about.  
Joan looked down at where her former Deputy’s hands motioned and she quirked a single brow with a subtle tilt of her head as she looked back up the petite woman as she finished with “How the hell did you manage to get me…” Here, the poor woman stopped again as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying not to cry. But Joan _knew_ the shimmering of those eyes as she stood up, gazing as she caught the slight wobble of **that** lower lip whilst taking a couple of steps towards the _Governor_ so they practically stood with little space between them. She then moved around fluidly to check the lock on the door and that the blinds were down so that they had every bit of privacy possible as she stepped back towards Vera and placed her hands on her shoulders, feeling her slightly tense as she leaned down to her ear. “You’re pregnant, aren’t you Vera.” She whispered, not really asking a question but remarking a statement. Her dark eyes observing the flesh before her flush that bright red that she had seen many times before. A smile playing on the Amazonian woman’s lips as the petite woman turned under her hands and looked up at her. “How… Was this even possible?!” she asked as she gazed up at and Joan sighed. “Vera, Vera, Vera.” She whispered as her right hand rose to brush the backs of her fingers against her cheek before laying it against her skin. “You know by now… That I have my ways of doing things.” Came the remarkably soft whisper as her dark eyes gazed into the ocean blue eyes before her.

Vera shook her head. “But why?! Why do this? Why **me?!** ” she asked, knowing her voice took on a pleading tone but, at this moment, she didn’t really care about that as she looked up at her former mentor.

A long pause held between them then as Joan let out a deep exhale, Vera biting her lower lip before she lifted her head. “How… Did you even know?” she asked incredulously and Joan hummed. “Again. Be specific in your questions, Vera.” She reminded and Vera huffed angrily at **that** response. “How did you know how I liked to be touched? How did you know that I was at the right time of month for you to have the best chance to get me pregnant?” she asked more specifically as her ocean orbs gazed into surprisingly heated coal spheres. A smirk played on the maestro’s lips as she lightly plucked some dust off Vera’s shoulder and banished it from her. “You were **my** Deputy a whole year, never mind this time we have had together in these roles… Did you really think I wouldn’t pay attention to the fact that you walked with a stiffer posture when you suffered with the cramps? Or that your hips swayed just that subtly bit more when it was the _righT_ time?” she posed with an arch of her fine brow. “As for the _touching_ part… Well….” She hummed as she tilted her head away from Vera for a moment. “We all have our experiences of ourselves or perhaps others that we can draw upon.” Were her seemingly so simple words as she turned her head back into those maddeningly expressive eyes that Vera possessed. “Or knowledge of how we would wish to be touched. Or how…. We would wish to touch others……” came her oh so softly spoken words, it would be a strain to hear them unless you were right within her space as the Governor was.  
_‘Oh, how it must be to be able to completely express yourself….. Not needing to hold back or hide away what you feel **all** the time….’_ She thought to herself as she studied Vera carefully. Her little mouse not having removed the hand that still rested against her cheek, she always was a curious creature. Brown smoky quartz eyes caught sight of a dainty hand rising and a subtle quiver of, _what was that_ , fear shoot momentarily through her heart until she felt, before she saw, those small fingers curl gently around her hand and her cheek nuzzle carefully as if to not aggravate the damaged skin.

The blue of Vera’s eyes shifted though and the skin of Joan’s eyes crinkled a little in confusion, trying to understand what they meant. That is until her brows bounced up a little when she felt those lips press lightly against her hand and she realised that her Vera had shut her eyes as well, her whole angelic face relaxing whilst in her presence.  
At that point, the former Governor couldn’t help herself as her other hand returned to its former place on Vera’s other cheek and, bowing her own majestic head down, gently captured those lips with her own, lightly sucking on _that damnable_ lower lip that she had seen be nibbled at so many times. Vera’s squeak of surprise made her smirk lightly waited for a response. She didn’t have to wait long as a sigh exhaled through nostrils danced over her upper lip whilst lips fell into sync with her own, a hand that had fallen to a side coming up to cup Joan’s aristocratic, proud jaw whilst bringing her closer. Joan responding by her good arm wrapping around Vera’s waist and pulling her against her strong frame, the doe of a woman immediately stepping up to her and thus igniting a want for _more_.  
More of this woman against her, on her, around her, just **more**.

The sweetness of their 1st kiss became a hotter 2nd before it grew into a desperate 3rd as fingers delved into hair, ripping away pins and other trappings to glide through ebony-turning-silver silk and brunette curls respectively. Soft murmurs of pleasure vibrating from both throats as pale fingers attempted to slide black buttons through their holes, thankfully more nimble fingers took pity and parted from soft skin and silky hair to remove the jacket from her form. Damaged fingers instead pulling to remove the tie as lips refused to part so that eyes could bring focus. Fabric fell away from skin but one hand carefully draped them over the lowered seat of the cubicle behind Vera. Once material trappings and _masks_ had fallen away from their opposing forms, bodies automatically pressed against each other and longing moans echoed within the mouths of the other at feeling each other touch so intimately. Kisses slowed down and legs moved so bodies could lie on the bed after some awkward shuffling so both bodies were comfortably on the sheeting. Joan releasing Vera’s lips so her lips could dance over her soft skin, Vera panting beneath her as she fought for breath. Legs parted to occupy full, shapely hips even as they shuffled down as Joan pressed her lips down Vera’s body, growing more tender as she kissed around sensitive nipples which made Vera’s breath hitch before her lips carried on their exploration of this delicate creature beneath her which her hands also did with a tender, almost reverent, touch…

A soft moan left her lips as Vera wriggled under the attention she was being given by this woman, already she felt _so_ _wet_ and Joan hadn’t really begun to touch her properly ye…..  
She gasped sharply when she felt her kiss her sex and a louder moan left her before her hand quickly slapped itself over her mouth to muffle the sound as that damnable clever tongue started to lick at her slick lips. Joan moaned at the sweet taste before smiling as she had to hold Vera’s hips down to stop them from bucking in response. _‘Such a responsive little mouse I have…’_ she pondered to herself as she worshipped at her altar, her tongue gathering the sweet ambrosia that flowed from the petite woman and drank it before the tip of her tongue circled her pearl. All whilst her hands glided over her glowing skin, gently rolling those sensitive breasts and rolling her thumbs over tender nipples. Vera’s back arched in response whilst sucking her lips in to stop the moans that **wanted** to be released as hands fisted the sheets below their sweaty forms. “Come for me, Vera….” She commanded as she thrusted her tongue in and lightly caressed her inner, fluttering walls whilst her lips kissed her clit. “Now.”

Vera moaned behind tightly shut lips as Joan’s tongue gave one last lick before she had to let go with her hand flying to her mouth again to muffle a very loud and wanton moan, her body spasming beyond where the woman between her legs held down her hips as she drank from her. A soft moan left Joan’s throat, causing vibrations and made Vera slightly buck her hips in reaction to the sensitivity she felt and a slight hiss left her lips but Joan’s hands smoothed over her hips and waist as the woman slowly lifted herself to hover over Vera. She cast a slightly dazed look at Vera before her eyes fell to her waist and she bent down to place soft kisses over her belly. “You are going to be such a radiant mother, Vera…” came the low timbered croon against soft yet subtly toned flesh as dark eyes rose to meet darkened oceans as Vera slowly sat up and pulled Joan up towards her.  
“Let me make you feel good?” came the quiet and shy beg and Joan paused, swallowing the lump in her throat. Despite what they shared and the fact that their bodies were pressed together without any barriers, Joan hesitated. After all, the last couple of times she was vulnerable, she had been attacked one way or another. How could she let herself be vulnerable again?

Vera sensed and felt Joan’s tension rolling off of her in waves so she stroked her face to bring her attention back. “I don’t have to be inside you… Just… Please?” she begged and Joan sighed, nodding gently before she shifted herself to a kneeling position on the mattress. “Shuffle yourself down under me.” She commanded in a husky rasp, one which had Vera nod quickly in understanding before doing as she was bade which prompted a grin from the former Governor. _‘Nice to know she hasn’t completely lost that part of herself, something that was part of her endearing nature to me.’_ Were the stirrings of her inner thoughts as she felt Vera place feather-soft kisses on her thighs. “Yes, Vera, the key is to build the act up and then observe and listen to what your actions do…” she instructed, taking a hold of the bed frame to help steady herself as she shifted her limbs to better balance herself whilst gazing down at Vera’s head in between her legs. How reverently her little mouse gazed up at her, like a devoted worshipper at a beloved shrine or altar. A breathless sigh left her lips as she felt Vera kiss up her legs and towards the apex of her thighs. ”Good….” She praised with a purr laced in her tone before she felt Vera smile against her thighs, a gasp soon leaving the taller woman as she felt Vera’s tongue begin and a smile graced her lips, “Vera, Vera, … Who knew you had an unspoken….” Her breath hitched at Vera suddenly finding a sensitive spot which she took to exploring, “Talent…. F… Fooo-oooorrrr…” she moaned whilst her hips started to grind against Vera’s face. The younger woman’s arms wrapping themselves around her hips and thighs to keep her steady and somewhat still so that no injuries could be accidentally made. Vera moaned richly at Joan’s _exquisite_ taste, her head would have been spinning from the taste were she not led down. How could she and Joan have wasted _so much_ time? 

Vera knew the real answer but, right now, she was too engrossed with what sweetness was hitting her tongue and taking over all thought processes in her mind. Another moan left her throat and Joan gasped at the vibrations and how it heightened everything. In fact, she feared she would peak too soon as she pulled herself away from that _surprisingly_ talented tongue. Her injured hand moved from the bed frame to reach down and slightly pull Vera up whilst her legs fumbled to scramble back a bit so she and Vera were more level. Vera gasping as she was pulled up until she saw how lustful Joan’s gaze was and a fresh trickle of wetness made itself known between her legs as she smiled coyly up. Joan saw the smile and replied with a smirk as her hand dipped down to stroke between Vera’s legs, a growl leaving her throat at feeling how slick she was. “You’re wet again, Vera…” came the smoky words as lips curled into a grin as long fingers curled as they collected her juices to soak them before they slipped easily between begging lips. A long, wanton moan leaving the lips of the other became quickly silenced with a hungry and fiery kiss, smaller fingers dipping down to reciprocate the favour as Joan rolled her eyes back a little from her gentle touch, so opposite… The other times…

“Vera….” She rasped out, thrusting her long fingers as they curled to rub against that distinctive spongy flesh that she barely touched during their time in the Boiler Room. The action making Vera’s eyes snap open and Joan gazed into the darkened sea that were Vera’s eyes, somehow just knowing that Vera was thinking back to that time as well as Joan lowered her lips to Vera’s prettily pink ears, “Such a **hungry** mouse…” she breathed out as hips rocked and rolled against hands, desperate to bring the other to ecstasy. Heads twisting and shifting till alabaster touched porcelain and blazing coals met stormy seas, pants and air tangling in the space between swollen lips as Vera shifted her legs to wrap them around Joan’s hips for a better angle. “Fuck, I… Joan, I…” the mouse whimpered and the Amazonian understood as her head dipped down, ebony and silver hiding their faces as lips met once more to hide the blissful cries that melded into one sound. Two opposite forms and minds merging into a blissful cadence as time seemed to slow and the rest of the world forgotten.

 

Feeling their high slowly coming down, Joan slowly, and regretfully, pulled her fingers from Vera’s sex, smirking at the whimper that left those sweet lips as she took a moment to inhale that sweet scent that coated her fingers. Drawing them into her mouth, she hummed at the exquisite taste that hit her tongue as she shut her eyes to truly let her other senses take their pleasure. _‘Such sweet Ambrosia… Did Jake really have no idea what a sweet treasure he held within his arms at right? But then, he could never have matched what I can give her when I am free of this place…’_ the Maestro thought to herself as dark brown eyes opened themselves once more to gaze down at her petite lover. Gently, she eased those dainty fingers from her sex before engaging her long limbs to twist herself back onto the bed, laying herself sideways whilst drawing her dear Vera to her by slightly rolling onto her side. The poor woman slightly dazed by what had happened that she moved as freely as a rag doll.

A serene smile graced the Olympian’s face as she hovered slightly over the dear petite woman, her uninjured hand caressing her hair as Vera panted, led partially on the same arm. _‘Such pretty little pants she makes, I never got the chance to really enjoy it before…’_ she thought to herself as her injured hand trailed down her neck, over her shoulder to caress a toned arm. She knew her own form would hide Vera’s body from view of the door as she drew the sheet up to their hips so Vera didn’t get cold. “Vera, Vera, Vera… You must have realised that…. I meant what I had said that evening…. That I **do** care…. More than… More than I could express other than through actions…” the tall woman breathed out as her fingers lightly brushed the wild curls from her mouse’s sweaty face. She felt her wriggle closer for better warmth and her smile grew a little warmer as she gently pulled Vera towards her fuller frame before a quiet chuckle escaped her throat when she felt her petite woman nuzzle her breasts. “I didn’t mean for you to become infected… And… And I know I shouldn’t have pulled away that night, I…”  
“Shhhh….” Vera hushed her as she lifted her hand slowly to cup Joan’s face. “We’ve hurt each other enough… Just… No more…” she pleaded as a soft whimper left her. “Please no more… I… I don’t…” this time, it was Joan who shushed her as she pressed her lips against Vera’s hand and nodded. “When I am out of here… I will make this right…” she breathed out as the fingers of her injured hand caressed her face. “Though you do look a little peaky… Have you eaten today?” she asked in concern.

The Amazonian beauty then twisted her body and her supported hand grabbed hold of her intended object and brought it over before offering it to Vera as she bounced her eyebrow. Vera looking at it in confusion of what it meant until Joan asked.

“Pear, Vera?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: So, ironically this story was only supposed to be a one-shot. But in the end, it ended up being so much more than that. But I really hope that people enjoyed reading through this chapter as much as I have in writing it. Particularly given a good portion of it was written on the plane flying over to Newark for the Wentworth Con, along with the PCD weeks that followed it. And yeah, I did, in fact, add a couple of references which will make sense to a few people, hehehe!  
> Please leave kudos and comments if you liked reading it as much as I have done whilst writing it.
> 
> A/N 4: Incidentally though, the pear does have an interesting symbolism depending on specific cultures (as referenced on this website https://usapears.org/blog/pear-symbolism-year/ ):  
> • In ancient China, people believed that pears represented immortality and prosperity because pear trees live for a long time.  
> • In Korea, the pear symbolizes grace and nobility. The pear tree is a symbol of comfort. In many Korean legends, the pear gives women fertility. It also bestows wisdom and health.  
> • In some Christian contexts, the pear symbolizes the Virgin and Child, likely because of its sweetness.  
> • In the novel Their Eyes Were Watching God by Zora Neale Hurston, the pear tree symbolizes inner peace.  
> • The pear is a symbol of affection in many cultures. In Chinese, the word li means both pear and separation, so it’s said that to avoid a separation, friends and lovers should not divide pears between themselves.


	6. To do the impossible is my ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vera goes to Joan to get her answers, but clearly didn't really get them. So what in fact did happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So when I first started writing this little bit of work, I assumed it would be just a one-shot thing. But then this chapter came into my head on April 29th (the day before a certain actress’ birthday) and that was when I knew I had to make it into a multi-chapter story because it all just became bigger and demanded to have more inside it.
> 
> A/N 2: I do not own Wentworth or it’s characters, I certainly do not own the meme that prompted this, I merely play with the characters in order to create happier times for them. There is a bit of the script for Season 4 Episode 10 in here so the writers definitely own that, I’m just borrowing it momentarily.

_Look at her. How peaceful and carefree she seems in sleep. Is it always this way? Or is it purely because she is in my presence that allows her to rest so?_

Such were the thoughts that ran through the former Governor’s mind as dark eyes swept over porcelain skin and chestnut waves over her good arm and hand before they lingered on the face of the woman who slept so peacefully in her arms. The woman who now carried **her** child. A thought which made an incredibly tender smile grace her lips and yet a proud glint to sparkle in her eyes and show on her features as her left hand trailed down from her shoulder, across her arm and waist to caress her stomach. Despite the bandaging over her hand, a soft sigh left her at just the knowledge that her child nestled there, safe and snug in Vera’s womb at this very moment.

The poor woman had fallen practically straight to sleep after she refused the pear. Mind, she was doing an exhausting job, and that wasn’t in reference to her being _Governor_. Joan could recall how tired Jianna got those first months when she found out she was pregnant. At times, when they talked, she would lay her head on her lap and fall asleep whilst Joan ran her fingers through her hair, just as she did when Jianna first told her she was pregnant and feared what the other prisoners would do to her if they found out…

Yet the sweetness that filled her then did not compare to this fairy-like creature snuggled against her chest and resting so peacefully that Joan couldn’t help but softly press her lips against her forehead before her free hand rose to comb through the mass of curls that were so soft to the touch. _‘I wonder if our baby will have her curls or my straight hair?’_ Joan pondered to herself as her gaze swept over the petite woman and she smiled.

She hadn’t quite expected Vera to come see her and try to outright demand answers. Mind, that path of action made more sense rather than to have the same discussion but in her office, as she highly doubted that the other members of staff were even aware that their Governor was expecting a child. Plus seeing that fire in Vera’s eyes made her stomach begin to feel aflame and she allowed that flame to build, even when the conversation turned more heartfelt and honest. In the end, it was the gaze that Vera had that broke any thoughts that Joan had to hold herself back, and now they were here, with her watching over Vera as she slept.

Even despite how it began as Joan’s lips curled into a sly grin as the events replayed themselves in her mind.

~~~~~~

_She watched from the shadows as her puppet brought over her little mouse. Oh, how her heels trotted over the floor like some off-balance foal trying to figure out how to walk. A laugh almost left the tall woman but she knew she had to stay quiet, certainly until the bandage was in place as she watched her puppet follow through her carefully given instructions. How to entice her, where best to touch, how to convince her to this point, where is the most sensitive points to kiss and make her weak at the knees. All of this was **her** instructions and will made real. Though her nostril curled in disgust at how he pawed at what was rightfully **hers** , that it was currently his lips on Vera’s soft skin._

_A smirk quirked her lip when Vera tried to get him to stop, a slight quiver in her voice as Joan tried to listen as Jake turned her back to the pipes, “Just do as you’re told, Governor.” He chided her and Joan couldn’t help but roll her eyes that with a shake of her head. At least Vera was going along with it as the bandage was brought out and her ears picked up Vera’s incredulous comment of “What?!” before the bandage was tied around her head and blocking her sight. It angered her that she had this damnable injury that prevented her from being able to do all this herself as she watched Mr Stewart circle his arms around her Vera’s hips to bring down the zipper, that part of his instructions was certainly made clear to him so she could do what she intended to do._

_That thought made her look down at the sticky substance on her middle and ring finger pads, the substance that was the very reason for all of this, and perhaps her salvation. Normally, something so sticky would be washed off **immediately** , but this contained her essence, a chance for the Ferguson line to continue_ _. And only one person was worthy enough to carry it, only one person she wanted to carry that precious gift as her dark eyes glanced back at the petite figure before her. She then slightly raised her eyes further up to glare at Jake’s head for him to get her silent message, stop touching Vera and to get out of her way. He seemed to get the message as he moved away from Vera and off towards another part of the boiler room._

_Walking silently forwards from the shadow, Joan watched her puppet move away and slink off. Vera shivering before her as her head tilted to try to listen and Joan smirked as she heard the slightly needy whimper in her otherwise confused yet ever sweet voice,_ _“Ja… Jake?” the Maestro gave herself a moment to collect herself and focus before she stepped, bending her majestic head down and allow her lips to suck at Vera’s neck. Her eyes noting how Vera was just about to release the pipes in order to, likely, tidy herself up to find Jake. Her left hand finding Vera’s panties and pulled the fabric forward, allowing her right hand to slip in undisturbed. “Ja…. Jake, I…” Vera’s breathy whisper momentarily broke her concentration, but she couldn’t allow her to say more as she angled her thumb to rub against that precious pearl that hid itself from her gaze. A grunt left Vera at the touch and Joan had to shift her left arm to cross over Vera’s waist to keep her up where her knees almost buckled, her thumb still circling, caressing around Vera’s clit before she let it smooth over the pearl that slowly revealed itself from the pretty pink pouch that hid it. “Such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” Joan couldn’t help but purr into her ear as she held Vera up despite her slim hips twitching at her teasing caresses. The Amazon could feel the Mouse try to get a more direct touch by rolling her hips so Joan nibbled at her earlobe to get her to behave, smirking as she let her first and little finger caress Vera’s lower lips as those short legs buckled a little under her masterful touch._

_Keeping a good hold of Vera as her fingers spread Vera’s arousal around her sex, Joan whispered against her neck, “What do you want me to call you?” she could help but slightly dip her fingers into the source of the rather abundant spring that Vera seemed to possess as she grinned at hearing Vera’s soft whimper from her touch. **‘Perhaps her Jakey is not as great in the bedroom as he fancies himself….’** She thought to herself as her two fingers spread and then massaged Vera’s lips gently until she couldn’t hold herself back anymore from this creature and curled her fingers to take what was **hers.**_

_God how she had to restrain herself from a moan, who knew that her little mouse was so tight as she used her long fingers to rub at Vera’s wall. Her lips curled into a smirk though as she heard Vera’s exclamation of “Oh fuck!” and delighted in how her vaginal muscles tightened. How they squeezed her fingers tighter whilst they were also pushed in further by the buckling of her knees a little before Joan compensated by shifting her long body behind her. Joan tilted her head a little and saw that Vera was biting her lower lip, that **damnable** lower lip. Sucking some of Vera’s neck, Joan whispered softly against the wet skin, “Come on, you can make some noise.” Coaxing her along as she continued to rub by gently tilting her fingers to rub Vera’s g-spot, knowing that the petite woman would soon lose control. Her eyes spotted how tightly Vera’s hands gripped the pipes by how her veins were so prominent, particularly when her hips started to roll against her hand for further stimulation as Joan smirked, feeling Vera’s head fall back against her shoulder for purchase._

_It ached her hand to have such a thin coating over her recent burns and need to hold something (or in this case **someone** ) rather than revel in the intimate touch of skin on skin, but oh! How it felt to drive her fingers into this mouse of a woman. To have her completely under her control whilst her two fingers thrusted her essence into her and towards her womb where her legacy would continue within this dear woman, within **her** dear Vera. How it felt to have her in her arms and under her lips whilst inhaling her sweet hair, her thumb continuing to caress over her pearl whilst her fingers rubbed her g-spot and she felt Vera widen her stance for her, “Good girl, Vera, you **know** you want this….” She crooned as Vera _ _leaned back a little for extra support to thrust her hips against her hand, bringing them deeper inside. Joan had to focus in order to not be so swept in how deliciously tight her walls hugged her fingers, if only to watch and make sure her identity wasn’t given away by having to angle herself so Vera didn’t press back into her breasts. She almost chuckled at how frantic Vera’s hips bucked against her hand without any sense of rhythm, completely lost to the tempo of her frenzied lust-driven mind as her little mouse whimpered and moaned in need._

_Judging by the angle of her body and how strained her hands seemed at holding the pipes, Joan figured that Vera had lifted herself to her toes in order to thrust her hips the way she did, completely without abandon. But she needed that climax. Joan could tell by how hard she bit her lower lip, the fact that she was trying to keep herself quiet. So the Maestro _ _upped her level by having her thumb roll over Vera’s clit whilst she nuzzled down Vera’s neck to reach her collarbone and nibbled. And **oh** how she was rewarded by the primal squeal that Vera unleashed at the same time as her walls tightening deliciously around her fingers, the spasms coating her fingers with Vera’s pleasure whilst they also drew her essence closer to Vera’s womb._

_Joan smiled as she heard Vera whimper at how her fingers continued to stroke those velveteen walls despite them still fluttering from her climax. Her lips felt Vera’s chest heaving for air as she allowed herself the continued indulgence of sucking that sweet-tasting skin. Allowing her nostrils to flare at the scent of Vera’s heady scent and breathed it into her memory. She knew however that she had to bring this to an end so the Maestro slowed her thrusts and allowed her mouse to settle her feet back on the ground again as she moved her face back up to nuzzle Vera’s neck. Granting the area soft butterfly kisses, Joan breathed out over the sensitive skin. “_ _Oh my  Vera… You are certainly no **T** vanilla….” She whispered against her skin before her tongue lightly licked over some of the areas she had nibbled at. When she felt Vera’s legs gain better purchase over themselves, Joan smiled as she whispered into her ear, _ _“For such a little mouse, you have quite the inner animal **hungry** inside you…” she then grinned as Vera’s tiny body shivered in reaction and her legs seemed to tense up, ready to roll for more of the same._

_But alas, Joan didn’t dare allow herself this indulgence as she pulled her body away from Vera’s. Her fingers dragging themselves out from within deliciously tightened walls that automatically yearned for them to stay. The Maestro could feel her puppet glaring at her head from how slow she pulled herself away. But it was difficult to bring herself away from such a delicious being that was her Vera. The small woman honestly had no idea of the… Influence that she had over Joan. How this little exercise just now had ignited a ball of fire low in her belly. One she would sort out later in the privacy of her cell._

_How she **loathed** to have to pull away from her sweet little mouse, but she knew she must else her cover be blown. So back into the shadows the Maestro returned, watching as ‘Jakey’ set his paws over her Vera, releasing the bandage from her and rubbing her poor wrists as he stood there with his chest puffed out as if proud. Bleeding peacocks that men so often were, all the pride without doing any actual work._

_But she felt his glares aimed at her head, his scowls as **her** fingers made Vera come apart so. That could no **T** be mistaken as she watched the two of them slip out of the door, raising her fingers to her lips to inhale the sweet musk of Vera’s nectar and allowed herself a taste. A low hum of approval rumbled through her throat at the sweetness that hit her tongue and Joan smirked in the shadows. Now to wait for the next part to begin, when Vera realises that she could never be Jake’s but **hers** and only hers._

~~~~~~  
 

Coming out of the memory had been hard, but Joan realised that her mouse was slowly rousing. She could tell by how she slowly wriggled, waking her muscles and scrunching her nose in her adorable mouse-like manner until those beautiful ocean blue eyes opened and looked up at her. “Jo-Joan?” she questioned quietly and the answer she received was a tender smile and caress of her face. “I’m here, Vera. I haven’t left you.” She reassured softly before gently kissing her forehead before she pulled back a little to look at her. “Nice nap?” she asked and then watched as Vera’s cheeks blushed a bright red as her head shrank into her shoulders. “I can't believe I fell asleep…” she mumbled before hearing a deep chuckle coming from the woman led beside her. It only made her blush more as she nuzzled into Joan’s breasts to hide her face, only for slightly rough fingers to lift her head up and forcing her to gaze up into those darkened eyes and see the warmth of her smile. “No need to be ashamed, Vera…” she cooed as she tilted her head down to kiss her sweet lips. “It’s only natural to be tired when one has a job like this and is carrying such a **precious** gift as you do.” The words were softly breathed out and yet it sent a warm tingle down Vera’s spine whilst she shivered under Joan’s gaze.

How reverently she looked on her, even despite everything that happened as Vera lifted her hand to her cheek and caressed it. A gentle smile broke over her lips as she watched Joan tilt her head and shut her eyes as she nuzzled into her hand, Vera not really sure whether to giggle at the sight or simply revel in it so she just smiled at that sight. Joan opened her eyes and hummed as she saw Vera’s smile. “What?!” she questioned, sounding a little like a teenager who just got caught doing something which made Vera giggle. “I’m sorry! It’s ju... You looked so adorable nuzzling my hand. But then you sounded like a teenager who just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar!” she managed to explain amidst her giggles. She halted though as she saw Joan’s serious face and she gulped. “Oh really…” she drawled as she glared at her before tickling her ribs and causing the Governor to shriek in laughter, “God, no!... Stop! I’m.....” Vera laughed brightly as she wiggled and writhed under Joan’s fingers and playful grin. “Say the magic word.” Joan teased as Vera struggled to breathe, “Un…. Unc-cle! Jo-Joan!” she tried and that got Joan to stop tickling her as she chuckled. Vera breathing deeply to catch her breath until she realised how close Joan was and her breath hitched, Joan’s smiling fading as she also noted their closeness and how the tension shifted between them.

“Vera…” Joan breathed out before the two sets of lips clashed together, arms wrapping around the other’s back to pull each other close and their own bodies closer before flesh touched flesh and moans vibrated in response. Legs tangled together before a supported hand glided down smooth skin to a toned thigh and brought it around a curvy hip whilst pale legs bent up to hug around the other. Vera furrowed her brow a little in confusion before her hips were pulled forward and she gasped at the delicious friction it made as she gazed into Joan’s eyes and then understood as she bent her leg in between Joan’s to press up against her as the two sets of hips rocked against each other, arms wrapped around the other’s hips helping to find the best angle and rhythm as lips and tongues danced above whilst breasts rubbing against each other. Wanting moans and needful groans filled whatever space was between them under the thin cotton sheet as hips ground, rocked and rolled faster and sharper to seek completion. Joan panting heavily as she ducked her head down to suck at Vera’s neck, the petite woman whimpering at the feelings that coursed through her. How could she have thought that _Jake_ had given her such exquisite pleasure when none of their times even remotely measured to the moment in the boiler room or right now. “J…. Joan… Joan, I…” she tried to get out though Joan seemed to understand as her lips returned to her own. “I know Vera, I know…” she got out amidst their kisses. Vera grunted at how hard Joan was grinding against her thigh when she realised she was trying to reach completion. Snaking her hand between their hips, she carefully wriggled her fingers down until she found Joan’s clit and started to rub it. That prompting a gasp to come from Joan before she let out a long moan as her hips twitched, her head pressing against Vera’s until Vera felt her tense up before relaxing. That sudden tension made her knee press up enough for Vera to gasp and moan herself as she hit her blissful high. Breath catching, it seemed to hold like that until she whimpered afterwards, resting her head against Joan’s shoulders as the taller woman wrapped her arms around her and kissed her forehead. “So beautiful, Vera… Honestly, so beautiful….” Joan breathed out against her skin as she caressed her cheek and Vera nuzzled into it shyly. “And you’ll be even more beautiful when you get that pregnancy glow… Along with a cute belly.” She mused with a soft chuckle as Vera looked up at her. “Which will probably end up being bigger than I am!” Vera countered, causing laughter between them until Joan gently lifted her form from the bed so they could get themselves and the room tidy. Medical wasn’t going to stay quiet for too long after all.

Slowly, they dressed back into their respective armours, one in the black and white whilst the other on teal and white before coiffures were arranged once again. Vera sighed as she brushed down her jacket before her hands settled on her waist, wondering how long she would have before she would start showing. She imagined not too soon but… Even still….  
“It won't be for a while that you’ll have a belly Vera, don’t worry about that.” Joan reassured her as she perfected her ponytail, Vera jumping at her words before settling. “Am I **really** still that obvious?” she asked tentatively before she heard Joan chuckle. “Only to me, my little mouse.” She replied as she turned to her before adding. “Though you will have to watch where you put your hands, otherwise they’ll give it all away.” She reminded and Vera dropped her hands down. “So ummm….” The Governor bit her lower lip a little before she tried again with her question. “Ho-how long do you think till you are…”

“Soon, my Vera. I will be out soon.” Came the usual confident tone of voice but it was coupled by the most adoring gaze on her face that Vera couldn’t help but slightly swoon from it. That is before another thought hit her and her shoulders fell. “I take it you’ll be wanting the job back…” she mused with a heavy sigh and Joan hummed as she pondered about this. “Perhaps a discussion for when I am out… But perhaps not right away….” Was her response as she stepped forward and let her right hand rise to gentle rest over Vera’s toned waist. Fingers lightly caressing the fabric over it as she smiled, “After all, we’ll have a baby to wait for at that point…” she added and Vera nodded but then sighed, “But how will you…” she started to ask and Joan leaned to her ear, “I take it that the records and _back-up_ records both give the name of the officer who had allowed Smith to get out into No Man’s Land?” she questioned, a shiver running up Vera’s spine at feeling her breath against her skin that it robbed her of thought. After a moment though, she bit her lip to think and she remembered that she **hadn’t** changed the back-up records. “There is some discretion between the two. It looks like someone tried to alter the records, make it seem like **I** had been the one to let Smith out! They had switched the back-up records but obviously, they didn’t have enough time to change the _actual_ records.” She responded swiftly whilst trying to speak smoothly. Joan though rose a brow at that, detecting a slight lie but, instead of questioning Vera about that, a sanguine smile graced her features. “No doubt, of course, you will see to the records being _correcTed_ and then a copy will no doubt _anonymously_ be sent to a specified location.”

Vera had to smirk at that. Trust Joan to always think a few steps ahead as she nodded. “Of course, I’ll just need the location once I have what is needed. Otherwise, it makes sending it very difficult.”  
“Ha.” Came the ever predictable response and that damn smirk of hers but there was mirth in Joan’s eyes as she continued to rub her hand over Vera’s still flat belly. “You let me handle what comes after… I want you to focus on our baby and yourself. Take a nap during the day, eat something every other hour or so. Make sure not to get too stressed.” She commented with a remarkably tender gaze in her eyes as Vera nodded in reply to that. Joan’s left hand rising up to cup her cheek and tilt it up before she bestowed a soft kiss upon her lips. Doing her best to stretch out this moment for them as best as they could manage.

 

Pulling away, Vera slowly stepped away from Joan and turned around, doing her best to get her ’mask’ into play. But she just couldn’t hide her subtle smirk at knowing just who was watching her, and hoping it won’t be too long before she could have her arms around her raven-haired tall lover again.

It just needed a little time and manipulation of records. **That** was something she could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 3: So many people will notice I haven't tried to give any sort of explanation as to how this could even be possible. *shrugs* Sometimes, it's just more fun to let the imagination run wild, if anyone could find a way for this to be feasible, it would be Joan let's be honest here.
> 
> A/N 4: Thank you all for reading this story, it has proven to be very fun for me to try to do a story based on a meme. Especially when I did some of it around Wentworth Con, and also the Finale of Season 7 (how epic was it?!). So thank you for the kudos, comments, and just general love. I have really really enjoyed myself. Please, please leave kudos and comments if you liked reading it as much as I have in writing it.


End file.
